Hero factory 6.0 - Dino Force
Hero factory 6.0 is when a villan known as dino prince makes a time machine to bring his father to the present the hero factory battle him in but then dino prince and the hero factory are sucked in the time machine. They then appear in a strange dinosaur land. 'Characters' 'Heroes' *'Rocka:'His 6.0 armor is a golden Triceratops. He has a drill arm and a plasma bow. He defeats Fire-Rex/Dino King *'Furno XL:'His 6.0 armor is a red Stegosaurus. He carries a fire sword and a flame thrower. He defeats Dino Prince. *'Stormer':His 6.0 armor is a white Ankylosaurus. He carries an ice club and an ice blaster. He defeats Stretch Neck. *'Surge:'His 6.0 armor is a blue Raptor. He carries an electric whip and an electric blaster. He defeats Mega Claw. *'Breez:'Her 6.0 armor is a green Pteradactyl. She carries two thick swords and a plasma blaster. She defeats Airborne. *'Bulk:'His 6.0 armor is a silver Head Butter. He carries a ramming weapon and a plasma blaster. He defeats Poison Spitter. *'Stringer:'His 6.0 armor is a black Spinosaurus. He carries a chainsaw and a plasma blaster. He defeats ratta. *'Nex:'His 6.0 armor is an orange Therizinosaurus. He carries a pair of giant claws and a plasma blaster. He defeats Giga-Bite. *'Evo:'His 6.0 armor is a yellow Gallimimus. He carries a samurai sword and a plasma blaster. He defeats and destroys Sea Sting. *'Deathroll:'His 6.0 armor is a swamp green Baryonyx. He carries a pair of daggers and a plasma blaster. He defeats Acrocan. *'Camo:'His 6.0 armor is a grass green pryhistoric lizard. He carries a pair of lizard claws and a plasma gun. He defeats Rammoth. *'Techno:'His 6.0 armor is a light blue and mostly black Parasaurolophus. He carries a mechanical boomerang and a plasma blaster. He defeats Sabertooth. 'Allies' *'Zib' *'Quadal' *'Planet Dino Natives': The natives that aids Heroes to get back home. **'Eerie Roo' (voiced by Billy West): A peaceful native that plays Melo Flute to calm anyones aggressive nature and he is lime Parasaurolophus-like being, he mistaken Techno as fellow "brother." **'Tia' (voiced by Cree Summer): A tall native and friend of Eerie Roo. 'Villains' *'Fire-Rex/Dino King:'Is the father of the dino prince and the main villain of 6.0. He is a giant T-Rex villan that is red,orange,black and a bit of brown. He is defeated by Rocka. *'Dino Prince:'Is the son of Fire-Rex and the second villain of 6.0. His appearance is a humanoid figure like the hero factory but with a dinosaur mask and a blaster. He is defeated by Furno XL. *'Stretch Neck:'Is the third villain. His appearance is a Brachiosaurus with a blaster built into his mouth and he also has giant feet. He is defeated by Stormer. *'Mega Claw:'Is the fourth villain. His appearance is a red Raptor with two sharp claws on his feet and he is also the shortest villan out of them. He is defeated by Surge. *'Airborne:'Is the fifth villain. His appearance is a blue Pteradactyl that has three claws on each wing and leg. He is defeated by Breez. *'Poison Spitter:'Is the sixth villain. His appearance is a purple Dilophosaurus with sharp teeth and he also has the ablity to shoot acid. He is defeated by Bulk. *'Ratta:'Is the seventh villain. His appearance is a green Ceratosaurus that has sharp teeth and big legs. He is defeated by Stringer. *'Giga-bite:'Is the eighth villain. He is the most strong and his appearance is a white Giganotoasaurus with lots of armor. He is defeated by Nex *'Sea Sting:'Is the ninth villain. He is the pet of Fire-Rex which his appearance is a yellow sea scorpion with a big tail and claws. He is destroyed by Evo. *'Acrocan:'Is the tenth villain. His appearance is a light brown Acrocanthrosaurus which is nearly big as Fire-Rex. He is defeated by Deathroll. *'Rammoth:'Is the eleventh villain. His appearance is a giant black Mammoth with red eyes. He is defeated by Camo. *'Sabertooth:'Is the twelveth villain. His appearance is an amber Sabertooth Tiger with two giant front teeth and large claws. He is defeated by Techno 'Wild Life' *'Quake Rockers: '''A herd of Sauropod-like animals that Eerie Roo tamed as allies. *'Klabs': A herd of Ceratopsian-like animals that act like rhinos. *'Snap-Biters': A aggressive creatures and Mega Claw's species, they aid him against the Heroes. *'Titans': Are huge t-rex like creatures that are very aggresive and dangerous. They look similar to Fire Rex. *'Gliders': are Pteradactyl like animals that the natives ride. '''Locations' *'Hero Factory' **'Stellar City' *'Planet Dino' **'Dino Kingdom' **'The Jungle' **'The Era Oceans' **'Pterannodon's Cliff' Category:Hero Factory Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dino13's Ideas Category:Nickelodeon